Recently, by the advancement of a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), and the like, virtual reality is realized utilizing a computer graphics (CG) image, and further augmented reality (AR) is also realized combining a actually photographed image and a virtual image utilizing the virtual reality.
For example, as a technique related to such augmented reality, there is proposed a technique of displaying an image superimposed on the position of an object existing in a real environment, and performing processing according to operation for the image (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
In addition, there is also proposed an image display apparatus for realizing augmented reality, such as a see-through head mount display, which allows a user to directly see the actual space with the naked eye through semi-transparent glasses, and realizes augmented reality by displaying an image on the glasses.